robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spawn Again
Spawn Again was a large black wedge-shaped robot with a powerful rear-hinged flipper. The flipper was enourmously powerful, having the ability to throw opponents clean out of the arena, but often flipped itself over during stationary flips, due to the immense pressure released from the flipper. A rollcage was added to the back of the robot in Series 6. It competed in Series 5, 6 and 7, reaching the semi-finals of the earlier two series. Despite the success rate, the Spawn Again series was well known for its lack of reliability; with the exception of Spawn of Scutter, all the robots lost after breaking down or suffering mechanical problems. This was especially significant in the Spawn Again robot. The team also competed in Series 3 with Scutter's Revenge, a large box shaped robot with a front bulldozer plow, and in Series 4 with Spawn of Scutter. Both of these robots also reached the semi-final of their respective wars. Robot History Series 5 Spawn Again was seeded number 13, relatively low for a semi-finalist from last year. However, it was no underdog, as it soundly defeated Hydra, throwing it around repeatedly each time the other robot tried to self-right. Twenty seconds was all it took to defeat Evolution, and it flipped it over, before sliding under and tossing them out of the arena. Another convincing win saw it face Diotoir in the Heat Final. It flipped the Irish robot, and Diotoir's attempts to self-right were in vain. Spawn Again was through to the finals. Spawn Again met Razer, who pierced its flipper and pitted it. It failed to redeem itself in the Loser's Melee, where it was immobilised and pitted. It was eliminated, along with Wild Thing, putting S3 back into the wars. Series 6 This time around seeded number 10, the lowest ranked semi-finalist from the previous year, Spawn Again didn't set the arena ablaze in its first battle towards its Sixth Wars campaign. It threw Tiberius over but it was Supernova doing the bulk of the work in its first round (destroying Spawn Again in the process). In its second round it couldn't get its flipper to work but fortunatly its opponent Spam drove itself into the pit. Matched up Supernova again for the heat final Spawn Again's flipper finally found its form and it was able to overcome Supernova. Despite beating Supernova it still seemed to be suffering problems from the two encounters in the Semi-Finals and failed to make any impression on Terrorhurtz, however in the losers melee it played a huge part in taking out favourite Hypno-Disc and almost flipped Bigger Brother out of the arena before its flipper jammed and its old problems seemed to set in giving the victory to Bigger Brother. Series 7 This time seeded 6th Spawn Again made a very impressive start by throwing Chip out of the arena in the opening second of its first round from quite a way from the wall. In their second round against R.O.C.S. they couldn't quite match their success in the opening battle but won regardless when it flipped R.O.C.S. over enough times to stop their srimech functioning properly. In its Heat Final against Raging Knightmare (A rematch from Series 4) the robot leapt quickly out of the traps before a small screw was seen flying out of the ram and then the ram exploded spectacularly, sending CO2 gas everywhere. With no flipper and the ram hanging out the front of the robot Spawn Again dashed for the pit release but missed and got the end of the ram wedged underneath the arena wall leaving it as an open target for Raging Knightmare to attack. They failed at getting them out of the arena on their first attempt, leaving Spawn Again balancing on the arena wall, before being flipped out completely. This was the first time Spawn Again had failed to reach the series semi finals. Extreme Scutter's Revenge The team's original entry, Scutter's Revenge, was a red, white and black box-shaped robot that had a scoop on the front. It had a fairly decent pushing power, managing to pit Zeus in its first round. This encounter was followed by a match with Thermador, who it shoved around. Thermador escaped, but Scutter's Revenge caught the lobster and pitted it. In the Heat Final, Scutter's Revenge pushed Pussycat into the wall, but Pussycat drove over it and escaped. As Scutter's Revenge closed in, Pussycat swung around and shattered its blade onthe arena wall. Although Scutter's Revenge had caught fire and was technically immobilised, Pussycat was disqualified for using a weapon that was against the rules. In the semi-finals, 101 drove up Scutter's Revenge twice, before driving into Shunt's CPZ. The competitors pushed each other around, and Scutter's Revenge slowed before stopping. 101 pushed it into Shunt, and the other house robots attacked, eliminating Scutter's Revenge. Spawn of Scutter The team's next robot, Spawn of Scutter, was a completely new design, a blue invertible box shaped robot with a front wedge, in which a pneumatic spike was concealed. This spike was designed primarily to flip other robots over. Spawn of Scutter was the only one of the three robots to not break down. Spawn of Scutter, seed number 10, competed against Knightmare and Banshee. It drove into Banshee, which rotated to use its weapon. Spawn of Scutter then got under Banshee, and used its spike to fling Banshee across the arena. Shunt decapitated Banshee, putting the seeds through. After tossing Vercingetorix around the arena in the second round, Spawn of Scutter rammed Knightmare until it broke down, putting the Spawn team through again. However, Spawn of Scutter was drawn against previous champs Panic Attack. It drove over Panic Attack, which lifted it and pushed it into the arena wall and Shunt's CPZ. Spawn of Scutter tried to use its spike, but Panic Attack lifted it and wedged it on the arena wall. Spawn of Scutter placed a close second in the Pinball with a score of 245 points. Considering that the winner, Gemini, was a clusterbot, it was very impressive that Spawn of Scutter could almost match the efforts of two robots; there was only ten points between first and second. Spawn of Scutter also entered the Southern Annihilator, flipping Onslaught over with its spike and moving through to the second round, but was crushed and immobilised in the second round by Razer. Results Series 3 (Scutter's Revenge) Heats *Round 1 vs Zeus: Won *Round 2 vs Thermidor: Won *Round 3 vs Pussycat: Won :Note: Pussycat won the final round, but it was disqualified for using a hardened steel blade which shattered during the battle, endangering the audience. Scutter's Revenge was awarded victory by default. Semi-Finals *Round 1 vs 101: Lost Series 4 (Spawn of Scutter) Heats *Eliminator vs Knightmare vs Banshee: Qualified *Semi-Final vs Vercingetorix: Won *Final vs Knightmare: Won Semi-Finals *Round 1 vs Panic Attack: Lost Southern Annihilator vs Razer vs Behemoth vs Onslaught vs Vercingetorix vs Attila the Drum *Round 1: Qualified *Round 2: Eliminated Extreme Series 1 Tag Team Terror (with Comengetorix) *Round 1 vs Bigger Brother and Major Tom: Won *Semi-Final vs Pussycat and Diotoir: Lost Series 5 Heats *Eliminator vs Hydra: Won *Semi Final vs Evolution: Won *Final vs Diotoir: Won Semi-Finals *Round 1 vs Razer: Lost *Losers Melee vs Wild Thing vs S3: Lost Series 6 Heats *Round 1 Supernova vs Short Circuit vs Tiberius 3: Qualified *Round 2 vs Spam: Won *Final vs Supernova: Won Semi-Finals *Round 1 vs Terrorhurtz: Lost *Losers Melee vs Hypno-Disc vs Bigger Brother: Lost Extreme Series 2 All-Stars *Round 1 vs Hypno-Disc vs Dominator 2: Qualified *Round 2 vs Razer: Lost Series 7 Heats *Round 1 vs Chip vs Neater Machine vs Revenge of Trouble & Strife: Qualified *Round 2 vs vs R.O.C.S.: Won *Final vs Raging Knightmare: Lost Series Record *Series 1-2: Did not enter *Series 3: Semi-Finals, Round 1 (Scutter's Revenge) *Series 4: Semi-Finals, Round 1 (Spawn of Scutter) *Series 5: Semi-Finals, Round 1 *Series 6: Semi-Finals, Round 1 *Series 7: Heat Final Category:UK Series competitors Category:UK Semi-Finalists Spawn of Scutter Category:Series 5 Seeds Category:Series 6 Seeds Category:Series 7 Seeds Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena Category:Robots that have thrown another robot out of the arena